Tango with love
by VerrucktTeufel
Summary: Johnny desides to alter his destiny by requesting Devi for a second chance at love. It goes with "El Tango De Roxanne" by Ewan McGregor, very heart wrentching song. *sniff* Anywho, R


JTHM and all characters belong to Jhonen Vasquez.  "El Tango De Roxanne" belongs to…Ewan McGregor (another fine looking man I must say *wink wink*) I really don't know if this song really goes with the fic, but I love this song so go with it.

OK GET SAD NOW SO YOU CAN CRY LATER!!!!

   _______________

        Another cold night out alone. Like that should stun him, every night was like this. Johnny kicked a near by can across the cold and unforgiving concrete sidewalk. Everyone was out tonight; it was a lively Friday night. People walking in huge crowds giggling and laughing at inside jokes, small groups of guys checking out some girl's ass as she strolled by, and couples….

    Johnny could never, ever forgive himself. Though he had promised to banish emotions from his hollow core, one emotion stayed and would not leave. Love. Oh what a powerful one that was indeed, shame it was locked away never to be opened. Like a Pandora's box of his heart, it was sacred and untouched by the warmth of some sweet, kind girls touch…except her….

     Johnny peered into his pocket. There, sat a small black, velvet box. Johnny picked it out of his pocket and opened it to remind him why he was wandering about the living this glorious night. He opened it to reveal a beautiful, silver necklace and at the end was a shimmering red diamond in the shape of a rose. Johnny smiled widely at this. (For all you blood thirsty people, he got the necklace from an old victim who he chopped the head off of with a rusty kitchen knife…) 

       "Tonight, there will be no mistakes…I'll offer my apologies and my request for a second chance. Forget those voices…. Meat, the doughboys, the wall…I'll take hold of this opportunity and maybe…have a chance at love." Johnny said smiling deeply and lovingly at the red jewel. His destiny…lied in one chance…

     ___________

      Johnny walked up to her apartment door, listening to a distant squeak several levels up. He breathed deeply, sweat coating his hands and worry swarmed his head. He balled his fist to knock, when he suddenly heard a voice, deeper…more manly that Devi's. Johnny's heart stopped in fear. He dared not look in the peep-hole (the little window in the door…Im not sure if that's what its called). His heart beckoned no…but alas, Johnny's mind got there first again. He looked into the tiny window, there sat, next to Devi, A tall, brown haired guy. 

    "His eyes apon your face,

    His hand, apon your hand."

Johnny's mouth dropped a bit. The guy had his arm around her, pulling her closely. She showed no emotion, merely watching the movie in front of them. The guy pulled her closer, and suddenly…. he kissed her, widely and passionately.

    "His lips caress your skin…

     Is more than I can stand!!"

Johnny felt his face get warmer, hot tears rolled down his face. Johnny dropped the box and ran out of the apartment building, nearly causing a tall, black girl to fall flat down.

   "Why does my heart cry?

  Feelings I can't fight"

Johnny cursed under choked tears as he ran through the streets. "How could I?" Johnny thought, "How could I be such a fool? Who would wait around for me? Why can't I just accept fate like I should? Why….". Johnny's sadness had broken forth. 

"Your face may leave me, 

But just don't deceive me

And please, believe me 

When I say I love you…"

Johnny's mind raced in anger and sadness as he ran through the streets, into the suburbs, and home. He slammed the door shut in his fury, sweat and tears staining his face. He held his face as he sat in front of his door way. He could never love another soul. she was the one, the only one who could have filled his hollow, dark heart with care. He knew, now, that he was destined to be alone….forever in his dank, dark palace………

    ________________

   "AND I NEVER, EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!" Devi said as he kicked the guy (who now has a brand new slap mark on his face) out of her apartment, literally. Devi sighed. "Fuckin' basterd…tryin to get to fourth base on the first fuckin' date!" She hissed under her breath and straitening her shirt. "I'm never going to date another organism as long as I…" She looked down at the floor, to see a velvet box lying, half open on the dirty carpet.

    She picked it up and opened it to see the beautiful, red Rose necklace shimmering in the florescent lights. Inside, tucked a tear stained note (Johnny's "panic" notes, just incase). Most of the words where blurred by tears, all she could read was "I Wa o spend m lif wit you Devi   plea thi is acce my apolo...". Very difficult to understand indeed. "Its very beautiful…though, I wonder who its from..." Devi shook her head and carried the box inside with her. 

    Never knowing who gave it to her, and why.

   ________________________

*Sniff * I…. LOVE…THAT…SONG!! (Whaaaaaaaaaaa!!!) Ahem, sorry. Review please!!! I luv dem sooo much!!! Wheeeeeee!! Im sorry if this bit, please forgive me. *Whimper *

You better be crying…heh…


End file.
